juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariella Lu
Ariella Lu (アリエラ・ルー, Ariera Rū) is one of the main female characters in the Unlimited Fafnir series. She is a D, Student No 5 of Brynhildr Class and a member of the Counter-Dragon Squad. Appearance Ariella is a fifteen year old girl of average height, with brown hair and green eyes. She wears a green bow in her hair, which was a gift from Ren, and is usually clad in Midgard Academy's standard female school uniform. Her dragon mark is located in her lower abdomen. Personality Ariella has a tomboyish personality and is noted to be quite straightforward and upfront, respecting only those who win her approval. However, she gets easily embarassed and flustered when she's complimented. Whenever she gets serious in a fight, Ariella can display enough killing intent to even give pause to seasoned warriors like Yuu Mononobe. She also despises Dragons due to her experiences with them. History Ariella was born in an unnamed Middle East country, where she lost her parents in one of the frequent wars that occured there. After witnessing her parents' souls being consumed by 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr, Ariella developed an intense hatred towards Dragons, something which prompted her to join a dragon-hating organization with ties to NIFL. However, when her powers as a D manifested for the first time, she was sold to Professor Kenya Miyazawa by her superiors. There, Ariella was used by him as a test subject for research purposes, although she was not mistreated. She also established a close relationship with Professor Miyazawa's daughter, Ren Miyazawa, becoming as close as real siblings. However, when Ren awakened as a D, her father decided to increase the intensity of his experiments until either she or Ariella died. In order to prevent that, Ariella took Ren and ran away, seeking police protection. As a result, Professor Miyazawa was arrested and Ariella and Ren were sent to Midgard. On the way there, Ariella was contacted by an old acquaintance from NIFL and agreed to become a spy for reasons unknown as of yet. Ariella was shown for the first time in Volume 1, when she commented on Yuu's transmutation being useless against Dragons. When she introduced herself, she stated that she hoped Yuu wouldn't drag them down as she hated weak people. When Yuu was conversing with the rest of the girls from Brynhildr Class, Ariella asked him if it was indeed true that he and Iris Freyja were having special training. When Yuu confirmed this, Ariella stated that while she would be glad if Iris improved, she did not think such a thing was possible in only a few days. Upon hearing Yuu say that he liked her upfront character, Ariella was instantly embarrased as she thought he was confessing to her. When Yuu expressed his belief that Iris would surprise everyone in the selection test for the Counter-Dragon Squad, Ariella laughed, stating that if that was true, she would revise her opinion of him. In the following day, Ariella easily passed the selection test and was surprised when Iris did the same, but applauded for her nonetheless. When 'White' Leviathan attacked Midgard in order to claim Iris as its mate, Ariella, along with Ren and Firill Crest, went to cheer up Iris and was among the members sent to intercept it. After its defeat, Ariella visited Yuu along with the rest of their classmates in order to confirm that he was in good health. After Tear Lightning was discovered and brought in Midgard, Ariella and the rest of the girls attempted to communicate with her, but were unsuccessful at first. However, she eventually opened up thanks to Yuu's guidance, much to Ariella's delight. When Hekatonkheir attacked Midgard, Ariella was given the task of rounding up the students and leading them to shelter after confirming that no-one's dragon mark had changed color. Ariella was one of the members chosen to participate in the operation against 'Red' Basilisk. During the trip towards the operation's location, Ariella stumbled upon Mitsuki Mononobe and Lisa Highwalker arguing about Miyako Shinomiya's incident, but chose not to interfere due to her unfamiliarity with the subject. Afterwards, she admitted to Yuu and Tear, who had also joined her, that she felt very uncomfotable with that situation. When a new plan to defeat Basilisk was put into action after both NIFL's and Midgard's initial plans failed, Ariella volunteered to descend together with Mistilteinn along with everyone else, using her barriers to defend against Basilisk's attacks. The operation was successful and Basilisk was destroyed. Powers and Abilities Dark Matter Generation: Like every D, Ariella can generate and manipulate dark matter, transmutating it into various objects and substances, like knives, air and flames. Aegis: Ariella's Fictional Armament, which takes the form of a gauntlet wrapped around her right hand. Aegis has the ability to generate powerful barriers and shields, allowing Ariella to defend against most attacks with ease. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Ariella is an expert at anti-personel combat, having a natural talent for it, which was further cultivated by extensive training during her time in the dragon-hating organization. She fully demonstrated her capabilities during her brief fight with Yuu in Volume 9, where she was able to evenly match him despite the fact that Yuu using his Fafnir mode. Relationships Ren Miyazawa Ariella met Ren for the first time when she was brought in by Ren's father. Slowly, the two of them grew close, with Ren coming to regard Ariella as an older sister and Ariella becoming fiercly protective of Ren. Ariella always looked out for her and supported her, and was extremely saddened by the fact that she had to leave her behind when she joined up with the NIFL forces attacking Midgard. Yuu Mononobe Ariella initially held a neutral and somewhat harsh stance towards Yuu. However, she slowly started accepting him, especially after he showed his mettle during his fight with Hraesvelgr. After seeing the care he exhibited for Ren, Ariella started wanting to support him, eventually developing feelings for him as she admitted so herself. She was shown feeling regret that she had to leave him behind in order to accomplish her objective. Trivia *Aegis is the name of a shield used by the Godess Athena in Greek Mythology. *Yuu has remarked during their confrontation that Ariella's nature when in battle is very similar to his Fafnir, evident by her inhuman skill in combat. Whether this means that she possesses a similar ability is unconfirmed as of yet. Category:Characters Category:Females